1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related web publishing. More specifically, the present invention is related to modifying received audio speech data for automatic text publication on social media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Players, teams, and businesses currently use social media to increase their reach and communicate with fans to promote themselves, their views, products, and brands. Social media messages are commonly integrated into television broadcasts through commentary or displayed alongside live broadcasts in a portion of the display.
It is difficult, however, for athletes to send messages through social media during the course of a game because athletes do not have free use of their hands. An athlete cannot send, for example, a live comment regarding an event during the game because the athlete cannot leave the game to send a message through a phone. This limitation makes it difficult for players, teams, and businesses to fully leverage social media.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for delivering real-time game commentary from players through social media.